At Odds: Could a VampireWerewolf Romance Work
by BBFree
Summary: Sequel to New Day: What if Bella Bite a Human. Just when things look good for Seth and Amanda the newest Cullen and she thinks her biggest problem is winning over his family and friends an unseen threat moves in to destroy her. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT
1. Preface

Authors Note: If you haven't read my first story New Day: What if Bella Bite a Human then this preface work well as a summary but I suggest you read it first.

Preface

Ten months ago I was Amanda Brooks, a normal girl. Ten months ago I was a junior at UMass. Ten months ago I was human. Now I'm not, I'm not any of those things, because ten months ago I died. I was hit by a car and accidentally rescued by Bella Cullen. I didn't see it like that for a long time, I blamed Bella for what happen, for me missing my family, and for losing my life. Now I didn't, she was my friend , my sister. In the ten months since she bite me and turned me into…a vampire (still hard to say) I've seen more of the world then I ever thought I would. I lived in the Amazon with my pet panther Bagheera, been a member of the most powerful vampire family in the world the Volturi , but nothing compared to the pacific northwest. Mostly because of one amazing guy, Seth.


	2. First Impression

First Impression

I looked at his face as he tried to hide the disgusted that was clear on his face. I fell to my knees and put my face in my hands, how could I mess up so badly. He knelt down next to me and pulled my hands away from my face.

"It'll be okay, it's not that bad." he tried to sound reassuring.

I looked at the third burn, salty lasagna I had spent all day making.

"Look why don't you go for a walk, when you come back everything will be perfect. I promise. Just calm down, they'll love you." Ha I don't think he believed that.

"Don't make that face, they will." he smiled and pecked my lips.

"Are you sure? Maybe I can try again." the fourth time could be the charm.

"No, I've got this. Don't worry." a very nice way to say 'you'll mess up again'. I had been such a terrible cook when I was alive it seem to be the only thing that I had become worse at.

"Okay I'll be back by four." His parents were coming at six. I gave him one more kiss and got ready to go. Since all of America was aware of my murder I had to wear a disguise whenever I went out in public (which wasn't often) I had to wear a wig that looked like I had scalped Angelina Jolie, I know it sounds nice but believe me so itchy, also over sized sunglasses straight out of 2005. I didn't know what to do with myself so I when hunting which couldn't hurt seeing how I was about to meet Seth's mom and step dad. When I got back to his and Jacobs apartment it smelled strongly of tomato, garlic, beef, and tons of cheese. I'm sure to a person it would smell amazing, which was shocking because the most I had ever seen Seth cook was a pizza bagel. When I went in the kitchen an saw the real chef.

"Thanks Edward, you just saved my butt." he really had I was going to have enough of a hard time impressing Seth's mom. I felt surprisingly calm. Which must have meant Jasper was here too.

"It's no problem. " he said politely. Thing between us had improved since I got back from Italy, truth is I need him, I need his help with the whole dating a human thing. Edward had given me a ton of great tips. "And yes Jasper is here, Seth thought you may need some help calming down."

"That true, so true. I don't remember that last time I was this nervous."

"Don't be, Charlie is great." he said very confidently.

"And Sue?"

"She's a good person but she grew up with this idea of what a vampire is and it's not what she wants for her son but honestly I've seen her change over the years. Amanda she used to be cold when she came too visit but after she married Charlie she really started trying. Her and Bella get along fairly well now."

"Okay that doesn't help, Bella her step daughter." me and Bella where not in the same boat, moms often don't like their sons girlfriend even without the added complications.

"Don't worry." Seth came behind me then and put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. The whole temperature thing wasn't really an issue anymore, the more we touch the more our bodies got used to the difference. The same thing happened to Nessie who average body temp is 105, see when she was a baby she was held all the time by cold hands and soon she got used to it and the same with the rest of the family, she was so hot but they got used to it and now it didn't hurt to touch each other. And the longer he holds me the more of his heat I absorb after a few hours of watch TV on the cough with his arms around me I'm so warm, it's strange and nice but the feeling doesn't last long.

"Thanks for calling them." I turned around and hugged him then when over to Jasper and hung him too. I pulled back and saw a strange almost apologetic look on his face.

"No problem, and someone else came too." He point to Seth's bedroom and I saw Alice tiny self rummaging through the drawer I kept my clothing in. She turn around and had a very unhappy look on her face.

"Hun, put the clothes down." I walked into the room with my palms up.

"What happen to all the outfits I packed you?" she shook her head.

" There in the closet, that just my more casual clothes." aka the ones I wear most of the time. I keep a lot of clothes here just out of convenience.

"Hey when you leave talk all of this stuff with you, okay." I started packing it all in a duffel bag. I did want anyone to get the wrong idea, we weren't having sex and I didn't want him mom to jump to that conclusion.

"Okay, now wear this." she hand me a plain black dress and yellow cardigan.

"Thank you." I got dress and thanked them all one more time before they left.

I had about one hour to make sure everything ready


	3. Slips

Author's Note: So sorry this took so long, just busy with tons of school work. *Sad Face* Sorry for grammar mistakes this was my only time to post all day.

Slips

When the doorbell rang I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I looked are the room quickly then ran around the whole apartment one more time making sure everything was neat. I stood next to Seth as he open the door. Sue looked so beautiful and happy as she looked at her son. She had smooth black hair to her shoulders that was styled into a bob and her gorgeous copper skin barely had any wrinkles. She gave her son a long hug then she looked at me and her face dropped only for a second before she put on a forced smile. I smiled shyly at her like I didn't notice.

"Mom, come in." He took a bowl from her hand. "This is Amanda." He put his free hand around my shoulder. I reached out my hand for her to shack. She took it but I could tell she was uncomfortable with how cold my hand was even though I had just been hunting.

"It's really nice to meet you." I sound strong. Sue took a deep breath then answered.

"Nice to meet you too." She was still tense.

"Mom, where Charlie?"

"He parking the car, he'll be here any second." Charlie was Seth's and Leah's stepdad and Bella real dad. One day a long time ago on the road trip (the one I fell in love with Seth on) he told me all about his family. He told me about how after his father died his mom got a lot of help and support from his friend Billy Black and Charlie Swan. There was nothing romantic going on it was just friendship and eventually Charlie need Sue help and support as he got introduced to the supernatural world (He still doesn't know specifics). And after three years of being there for each other they fell in love. When I first got to Forks I had no idea they were newlyweds, in fact last month was their one year anniversary. Seth and Charlie got along great, they had always liked each other, but that didn't mean thing were perfect. When Seth first found out they were dating he phase, one of the few times he did out of anger. He didn't to talk to his mom for a week and Charlie even longer. I asked his how he got over it and he said that he saw his mom was happy and that's all his dad would want. Leah, Seth's older sister wasn't as understanding. She is still not okay with the marriage. Besides Leah they seem to be a happy blend family. I showed Sue to the sofa while Seth took the bowl of fresh fruit and cream to the kitchen. We sat on opposed side of the room, and I felt like I was in a old western the part with the stand off right before they draw there guns. Just when I didn't think I could take anymore of the uncomfortable showdown the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I sounded too happy as I jumped out of my chair so relived to not be alone with her any longer.

"Hi, I'm Amanda." I shook his hand and he didn't seem to mind the cold. Charlie was tall and had curly brown hair and the same brown eyes as Nessie.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Charlie." He walked into the house and Sue instantly relaxed, but only a little. He sat next to her and pecked her forehead.

"So where Seth, is he still getting gussied up for me?" Charlie looked around the tiny apartment.

"You wish old man." he yelled back from the kitchen before coming out. They jugged over to each other and had a big bear hug. It had been months since they had seen each other.

"This is a nice place you boys got." He gestured around the room. Then he jokingly whispered that I was out of Seth's league and Seth retaliated by mock punching Charlie's arm.

They all sat down while I got all the food ready. I took them drinks and some Pillsbury appetizers that I didn't burn. When I finished setting the table we all sat down fro the most uncomfortable dinner of my life or afterlife, not to mention that I had to eat the food I tried hiding it in a napkin but Sue kept giving me dirty looks. It remind me of when I was little and I went with my mom to visit her friend and they gave me this gross pudding type food and she keep looking at me until I was finished, it was exactly like that. Seth and Charlie did all the talking. The dinner was so long I just smiled and laugh whenever it was appropriate, but just could shack the feeling of hopelessness I felt. Sue barely looked me in the eyes and when she did there was nothing kind. Seth kept talking me up and say all the stories of nice things I did for him and Jake like helping them decorate this place and cleaning up when they were out. Nothing change, she had the same hard look on her face. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse Seth made an off the cuff comment about my mom and how alike we were, big mistake.

"Oh so Seth you met her family, when was that?" Charlie asked very casually.

"Months ago, it was no big deal." Seth tried to sound comfortable but we both knew he messed up.

"That so strange because Bella said you where staying with the Cullen cause your parents were gone." This sound like he was about to start an interrogation.

"Yes their gone, out of the country. They moved to Egypt." It was the first place to come to mind.

"Oh that interesting, why are they in Egypt? And where did you grow up, not around here right?" Yah this was defiantly an interrogation. Sue just kept shacking her head she didn't like me lying to her husband.

"I'm from Ohio, yup good old OH." I excused myself then went to Seth's room and he followed me in there.

"I'm sorry, I said too much." He looked so disappointed in himself.

"It's not your fault, he was going to ask about my past anyway we just have to be more convincing when we lie."

"Okay but besides that thing look good right?" were had he been all night?

"Things have not been going good, your mom hates me and she always will because I'm a 'filthy reeking' vampire." I had learned those derogatory name when I astral projected (which is what it my ability is called, when I leave my body and my mind goes where I want) myself to see how his friend would react to me. Which was not well, a few thought he was joking and when they found out he was serious, they were really not pleased. Just when he was about to tell me I was being silly we heard the door slam.

"What did you say?" Sue yelled at me the second we came out of the room.

"What?" I looked around the room. "Where Charlie?" did he slam the door?

"He went to make sure he didn't offend you by asking too many personal questions, then he came running out here and left without saying anything." She looked really worried. He wouldn't just run out, unless.

"He heard us, Seth he heard me say I was a vampire."


	4. Admissions

Admissions

When we pulled up to the house the first thing I noticed was that Charlie had left his car running and the door was wide open. When we got out Seth went to turn the car off and Sue and I headed right for the house, she pushed me out of the way to get in the house first. I had expected to see Charlie in the middle of the room yelling at everyone but instead he was in the corner with his eyes bugged out of his head. Then Sue gasped as she saw what Charlie was so terrified of, Bagheera was in the middle of the living room. She had grown a ton in the last few months and now her fur was black as midnight. Alice was trying to get her back in the basement but Bags was stubborn and Alice wasn't much taller then her.

"Why is there a PANTHER in the LIVINGROOM?" Charlie yelled. I just slipped pass Sue and got to Bags.

"Come on baby, let's go down stairs." I took her by the collar and lead her down to the basement which she seemed to like more then the attic at the old house. And she wasn't the only one, Esme like the old house better too. This house was bigger, I mean it had to be with Bella, Edward, Nessie and me all moving in, and it wasn't as elegant as the old house. This house looked like it belonged on a reality TV show. I pet Bags behind the ear and went up stair to see what was going on.

"Dad, don't worry about that. Amanda is an animal trainer, we're safe." She didn't even look him in the eyes. I never notice Bella was such a bad liar.

"Tell the truth Bella for once." He didn't sound angry just tried.

"You don't want to know, remember." She said after a long pause.

"No Bella, I need to know, I don't want to know but I need to know." He took a deep breath to steady his voice. "What's going on? I want to know everything and if you lie so help me Bells." He shook his head from left to right.

"Okay." She was shacking, her voice, her hands, and her lower lip. It was like it took all her strength not to cry. Edwards stepped forward to talk for her but Bella put one hand out to stop him. She had to do this.

"Dad, I love you but I can't do that. If I tell you what's going on you'll be in danger and I will never let that happen." She went over to hug him. He was still angry and stiff as she hugged his.

"Bella he already knows." Edward said as she pulled away from her father.

"What? You do?" her voice cracked.

"It's my fault. He over heard me and Seth talking, I'm so sorry." I want to apologize more but I could tell she stopped paying attention.

"Dad what do you think you heard?" she seemed almost hopeful like she could tell him he heard me wrong like I said Samfire not Vampire.

"I heard her say she was…" he shuttered and didn't finish right away, "but that doesn't make any senses...no it doesn't add up. You go outside during the day and you you. You have to tell me Bella right now, I don't care what happens. Tell me your not…" he didn't say anything else, that word could come out his lips. I never felt so guilty in my life, this was entirely my fault. Me and my stupid big mouth.

Bella couldn't hold it in anymore she was crying tearlessly now and having trouble catching her breath. Edward moved in to hug her but Charlie moved his hands out of the way and put his arms around his daughter.

"Dad I'm..." she paused "I'm a", she paused again, "I'm a", she stopped again, I have never seen anyone struggle so much. Bella looked like every word hurt her, like it was burning her soul. "I'm a vampire." Saying the word didn't bring her any relief in fact she looked worse. For that matter so did Charlie. He pulled back a little so he could look at her eyes.

"Bells how? Why?" He said barely above a whisper. Carlisle waved for us to leave them alone to talk. Me and Seth when up to my room before he left to check on his mom and I was alone to listening to Bella and Charlie down stairs.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop." Edward walked into my room.

"You shouldn't come in a bedroom without knocking." I replied.

"True, but I just want to tell you not to feel guilt. Bella isn't even angry at you. She knew this was going to happen someday. She thought that at some point he would wonder why she was 30 and still looked 18 and he would finally ask why she changed after marring me and why Nessie grew so fast and why he barely sees us eat."

"Yah but it didn't have to happen now. What if the Volturi find out he know they could kill him, they could kill all of us." I remember Aro looking for any excuse to come here, I knew he wouldn't kill Edward, Alice, or Nessie but the rest of us I wasn't sure about, even Carlisle.

"That will not happen." He said mostly to himself.

"Actually…" Alice popped in, "they might. See I was it a weeks ago but things keep changing. I didn't want to worry anybody until things became more clear." She seemed so sheepish.

"Alice what were you thinking?" Edward was fuming, they were his number one fear. The only thing that could take his family.

"I was think that things are looking good for our side." Her smile was so cocky.

"Whaddaya mean?" I asked.


	5. Gossip

Gossip

Alice explained how she had seen Aro decide to come here and collect his prizes. Apparently he was tired of waiting for an excuse and was going to use his secret weapon, Dave. David was the only reason we had a shoot. Alice said things looked about 50/50 because it was all up to him, his choose held all of our fates. Dave was my friend, we had met when he came with Jane to get me from the jungle and he had the unimaginable ability to take away a person's free will. I still talked with him and Afina sometime but they were hard to track down because the Volturi was on the move more than ever and no one knew why. My guess, whatever was going on was not good for anyone. Anyway Alice said this would turn out one of two ways, either Dave would make a deal with Aro where he would make Alice, Edward, and Nessie join him and the rest of us live, or Dave tell Aro he refuses and then Aro threatens my life and then she doesn't see what happens because Dave has no clue what Aro is thinking. I know that that doesn't sound good but if thing go down that second path Alice has a plan. I will not be there and if I'm not there Aro has nothing to threaten Dave with. Alice says that Aro will plead with Dave but he'll stand his ground.

The next few weeks everyone was on edge. The date for the big confrontation had changed three times. One day Alice had a vision that things were going down the next day, then nothing. So I called David, I didn't say anything about knowing what was happening but they must have know we did. We just talked about the old day, hanging out with Afina. Soon I forgot I was on a mission.

"So, I got to go, but I miss you man." I hadn't realized we had been talking for three hour.

"I miss you too," then his tone changed, "may I'll see you soon, like next Thursday but who knows."

"Thanks, bye Dave." I said sadly, I knew if he came next Thursday I couldn't see him.

"Bye Mans." He sounded sadder.

And just like Dave said they came Thursday. At about noon the whole family except me and Nessie went too met them at a clearing in Lewis and Clark National Historical Park. Nessie was mad she was missing out on everything. She was starting to get an attitude probable because she was almost a teenager, Carlisle estimates her to be about twelve now. She was pacing back and forth but I wasn't much better. I was sitting on the couch and bouncing my knee, maybe a little too hard because the wood under my foot was cracking so I stopped before I put a hole in the floor. We were both so nervous everyone she cared about in the world and most of the ones I did where in real danger. All the wolves had come down to Astoria as backup in case this turned into a fight. Sam and some of the others had come out of retirement. The room was thick with tension, I felt like such a sucky babysitter.

"Hey why don't we play a game you know keep our minds off of things?" I said playful. "Come on I'll kick your little butt at anything." Nessie was really competitive.

"No I want to know what's happening, please can you just check now." She pleaded with me.

"Ness your dad said not to, he'll know if I cheat." Edward was the only one who could tell when my astroself was near them. He could still read my mind even if my body wasn't there.

"Please come on, why does it even matter?" good point.

"Your right." I took a deep breath and astroprojected to the clearing. I could see that the Volturi coming in the distance.

"Leave now?" Edward said quietly.

"Who?" Emmett said confused.

_Why, we just want to know what's happening_ I thought loudly

"You don't need to think louder and you have to pay attention at home." He was talking really fast and I knew it was cause the Volturi were almost in hearing range.

_I can do both_. Then he got this don't mess with me look on his face. _Whatever._

I brought myself back together and Nessie was standing in front of me with anxious eyes.

"Sorry, I was busted, I didn't see anything." Pulled Nessie on my lap.

"You have to stay calm hun, I promise everything is going to be ok. Understand." I played with her curls they were down to her waist and the same color as her father's hair.

"Ok, what do you want to play?" She hopped of my lap.

"I don't know? Maybe tag?" I want to go outside get some air. I wasn't sure if preteens were all that into tag.

"Tag, what am I 5" well now I know.

"Okay what do you suggest?" she thought for a minute.

" Okay, tag." She seemed more enthusiastic.

We race to the wood area behind the house. It wasn't as much space as in Forks but it was enough for us to hunt without being disturbed by any humans. I beat Nessie to the tree but for someone so competitive she was always a good sport. She never wanted anyone to go easy on her. We play for a few minuets; we climbed trees and ran full speed. It was fun and I almost forgot why we were the only ones playing. Then as I ran to surprise her from the back Nessie spin around the tree she was behind and hit me, there was a loud slam sound as we collided. We both started laughing but suddenly I caught three vampire scents.

"Nessie run to the safe." She looked up at me confuse.

"What? Why?" She brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"Run now." She looked to the west then at me.

"No-" I cut her off

"Now, we don't have time." But it was to last. Demetri, Corin, and Santiago made a circle around us. I took a deep breath.

"Hey fellas, long time no see." I try to sound casual. But right about now I wish I had flirted back with Demetri back in the day but maybe it was too late. I held Nessie's hand because I had to protect her.

"Far too long." Santiago replied. "My, she has really grown. Renesmee right?"

"Right." She said confidently. Ness was brave just like her parents.

"Amanda you look well, who have you been?" Demetri sauntered over.

"Oh I'm fine." I let go of Nessie and walked closer to hi. I closed my eyes and looked up at him seductively. Everything about this felt wrong but I tried to be authentic. I took my hand and moved it up and down his arm. "You look great, I almost forgot how handsome you are." Then I turned to the others.

"I think it so great to see you all. It's so amazing to see that you can all get along so well considering everything."

"What do you mean?" Corin accused.

"You know the whole Heidi thing." Nessie was slowly inching into the woods and they didn't notice.

"What Heidi thing?" Corin was getting angry. He had always had a temper.

"Oh I'm so sorry. God me and my big mouth, forget I said anything. Santiago's eyes filled with worry.

"What is she talking about?" Corin was angry but now it was directed at Demetri and Santiago.

"Look don't worry about this now, we have orders." Demetri tried to defuse the situation, so I distracted him. I pushed myself close to him and held both his hand and whispered in his ear "You know I missed you." I could hear his breathing kick up just a bit.

"Santiago what is she talking about?" He yelled at him. Santiago didn't answer he just looked down. That was enough for Corin he lunged after Santiago. At this moment I was just so happy for Afina and all her gossip. Nessie ran and Demetri let me go to follower her. Then he turned around my guess he realized he would be in more trouble for not stopping this fight. He knew Santiago would kill and Corin and Aro really need him and his ability. As the forest filled with the sound of thunder and screeching metal I made a run for it. I could see Nessie she slowed down for me to catch up.

"Run faster." I yelled. As she speed up she fell out of sight. I was gaining some distance when out of nowhere I was hit by the most unbearable pain. I knew what was happening but I couldn't do anything about it. I could only hope Nessie would do the sane thing and run away from the horrible screams. Despite how endless the pain felt it eventually stopped. I looked up from the ground and saw Jane and Demetri.

"Nice try." He said and offered a hand to help me off the ground. But before I could reply sarcastically Jane interrupted.

"Get the girl." She snapped at him and slapped his hand away from me. Hope she made it to the safe house.

"Come on, unless you want me to…"I stood up before she finished he sentence. I took comfort in that fact that even if Demetri caught Nessie, he couldn't hurt her. Aro still want her to much. We got back to the area were the boys had been fighting; it looked like a boulder had passed through. They had knocked down trees, crumbled rocks, and there where holes and man shaped ditches. It was so hard to believe they did this all in minutes. Then I notice something shiny on the ground. It was a blade it looked like steel but darker, it looked like the steel was mixed with grey paint. I looked at the guys and Santiago had a big cut on his cheek. Corin was in much worse shape he was holding his neck and walking with a limp. Santiago walked over to me with furious eyes. He walked behind me and pulled both my arms behind me back. He pulled so hard it hurt because with just a little bit more force he would have pulled then off.

"I hope I get to be the one to kill you." I—wait what?

"What?" Alice didn't say anything about them killing me. David wouldn't let that happen he would just give in and give Aro what he wants. Why would they kill me?

"Look man, I'm really sorry about before. But, hey at least you kick Corin's ass." I was panicked my words came out so fast. He pulled my arms tighter. With Santiago holding me like this neither of us could run so we had to walk. Jane got impatient so she told him to carry me. Santiago through me over his solder like a sac of potatoes. Soon we were almost to the clearing.


	6. Switch

Switch

When we entered the clearing there was a loud eruption of growls, they all stop after Jake howl all but one. I knew Seth wasn't happy that they found me so I put my finger to my mouth to tell him to shhh. Santiago tried to shove me to the ground but I caught myself and landed like I was doing a push up. I guess me spilling the beans on his and Heidi's secret affair wasn't going to be forgiven easily.

"Ahh, so nice of you to join us Mandy." Aro said very unthreateningly.

"My pleasure, by the way you look great. You know less chalky. What's your secret?" I knew I should try and be nice and be scared but if they were going to kill me anyway what was the point.

"Movement my dear. I've been traveling a great deal as of late and it seem to be doing wonders for me." He didn't seem anger so maybe he didn't get that I was insulting him. Probable a good thing. I looked around the clearing and saw a clear line drawn, my family on one side and my old allies on the others but not Afina, why wasn't she here. We were outnumbered but not by that many. I took me place by Rose side. She whispered to me 'where's Ness' I just shrugged my shoulders and said 'she got away'.

"Now we can begin. Alice, Edward this is your last chance to come with me willingly." Aro said like he already knew there was not chance.

"Never." Edward said.

"It's not going to happen, trust me." She had a big smile on her face that made me feel really confident, unless she was bluffing.

"Fine be that way, David and Chelsea come forward." Chelsea came through the crowd first, her red hair blowing in the wind. David came behind her, he was looking down at the ground. I couldn't see his eyes behind his curtain of brown hair. Then I felt strange like I wasn't connected to anything, I was lost. I looked at Rose and felt nothing for her and I knew what was happening. It was Chelsea, it was her ability trying to pull us apart. But once I knew what was happening I could try and fight it. I remembered all the good time, I remembered looking into Seth's eyes. I could feel her power getting weaker with all of us fighting so hard against her she couldn't take it, she fell to the ground.

"David." Aro said sounding annoyed that he couldn't break our bonds.

"No." Dave replied in a soft tone.

"We have discussed this son, it's for the greater good." He tried to coo Dave like he was a baby.

"I'm sorry but this isn't right." Dave had always had the power to say no and most times Aro went along with it, but not this time. This was his own Moby Dick.

He nodded into the forest behind him. Then Demetri came through the trees holding Nesse in his arms. She was struggling a lot but it did no good. My heart fell to my stomach. Before I could even think Bella and Edward ran towards her.

"Stop now or he will kill her." Aro voice sound so pleased.

"You wouldn't." Bella scream.

"Ohh, I just might ask your husband." Bella looked at Edward and he nodded. "Now I could ask you to join me under the threat of her life but you would probable find a way to leave so let go with the permanent solution. Amanda switch place with the girl." I started walking towards them. I hugged Nessie as Demetri released her. She was calmer then I was, I kissed the top of her head and let her go but before she ran to her mom and dad she turned around and kicked Demetri in the shin.

"Son of Bitch." Then he hoped up and down.

Everyone laugh but only for a second then Santiago came up behind me and put a sword to my neck. I knew that they had found a way to make weapons that worked on our kind but I hadn't seen one until today and certainly never had one this close to me. Seth jumped out of line and race close to me. Santiago moved the blade down and cut my skin right above the collar bone. It was worse then being cut as a human and worse then being bite by one of the wolves. It was like this white hot pain but faded quickly when he saw what happened Seth stopped in his tracks.

"Stay back or I will cut off her worthless head." I want to step on his toe but he would just cut me again. Wolf Seth took a couple of steps back and growled.

"Stop!" Dave yelled in an authoritative voice as he touched Santiago's shoulder, "Let her go, NOW!" Just like that I was free. The second I was safe Seth ran straight for Santiago, if he attacked him there would be a battle out here, and no way to avoid casualties. "No fighting." Dave ordered as he brushed Seth's fur as he ran passed and just like that Seth stopped in his tracks. David had to touch someone to have control over their thoughts. I ran to Seth, his warm fur was so comforting. I walk over to Dave.

"Thank you." I hugged him so tight. I was so happy to see him, I never realized how much I missed him.

"That's nothing." He walked over to Aro. Renata, Aro's personal bodyguard, tried to stop him. (Dave was never allowed to touch Aro). Renata was focused so hard on David she didn't even she Afina come out of the forest to tackle her. Dave had a clear shot at Aro, he grab his wrist, "Don't move," and Aro stopped moving, "I am the new leader of the Volturi. You work for me, now." A smile broke across Dave's face. He looked out at the crowd of people. "Do you all understand, Aro, Caius, and Marcus are no longer the leaders. I am, and Afina, and Amanda if she wants." He looked deep into my eyes. "Do you want too?"my breath caught . Me, queen of the vampire world, all the power I could want. Thing is I don't want power, I want the Cullens, and Seth, and my family in Lowell but that's not relevant.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm happy here." I walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You can always change your mind, it's an open invitation."He pulled me closer before letting me go. "Look thing are going to stay the same, the rule still apply and we will enforce them but things will be more just." I said goodbye to Dave and Afina before they left back to their new kingdom, I had no doubts that they would have no trouble with Marcus and Caius.

And just like I thought there was not trouble in Italy. I couldn't say the same thing for me. Tomorrow I was traveling to Forks to meet Seth's sister for the first time. Fun.


	7. Brief

Short

I got to Seth's apartment late. As I sat in the car I started biting my nails which made a horrible noise but I didn't care I was nervous, more than nervous I was anxious really anxious like I need a valium anxious. If I was still human going through everything I have been through like being experimented on or held at knife point or meeting my boyfriend's very scary sister I know I would have had an ulcer. I saw Seth coming down the front steps so I moved to the passenger seat, It made sense for him to drive he knew the way to his house by heart but besides that I let him drive because I knew he loved driving my car. A few months ago I finally picked my car, it was hard because with unlimited money and endless opinions from Edward, Rose, and Jacob it was hard to pick. I finally found a car that fit me a midnight blue 1967 Barracuda. I have never loved a piece of metal more. I loved my car because it represented me it was beautiful, fast, strong, and unique, in fact everyone's car really said something about them from Alice's bright yellow Porsche to Rose's sexy red BMW.

The drive felt like an eternity to me as I changed the radio station again.

"You know you have musical ADD." Seth looked over and smiled his perfect smile.

"I know." I laughed back, "I just need to do something to keep my mind off you knew meeting…everyone."

"By everyone do you mean Leah?" he replied understandingly.

"Yeah I do. I just don't know what to expect, and I'm getting so many mixed messages." All I have heard about Leah is so mixed up. According to Jacob she isn't the same bitter girl she once was, she was over her heartbreak and no longer taking her pain out on other. But while she may not hate people anymore she still hates vampires, a lot. Seth thinks the newer kinder Leah will give me a chance but not many people are agreeing with him.

"Look it's not like she is going to be your best friend over night but I talk to her and she said she would be on her best behavior, she knows you're important to me." He held my hand, "Don't worry, I've got your back." He pulled my hand to his face and kissed it.

When we finally got to Forks I felt calm Seth was right what was the worst that could happen, nothing could be worse than the last time I saw his family. Before we could even knock on the front door it swung open. Standing in the doorway was an intimidatingly beautiful girl. She was tall at least 4 inch taller than my and I was 5' 9". She had gorgeous eyes with long eyelashes that matched her delicate cheek bone. She looked so feminine in a green dress that complemented her copper skin. I don't know why but for me female werewolf translated to tomboy .

"They're here." She yelled into the house with an unimpressed tone. I looked down at my stupid jeans and sweater outfit that I thought was so perfect this morning, I should have just let Alice dress me. I looked back up at Leah hopping to see a smile on her face instead she just looked at Seth.

"Good to see you squirt." She said to him.

"Good to see you too," He hugged her then paused, "Leah this is Amanda, Amanda this is my sister Leah." I put my hand out to shake hers but when she didn't move I pulled my hand back.

"Yeah, sorry I can't stay, I have plans. But I'll see you later at the bonfire, okay." She slipped out the door as I move out of the way.

"Hey hold it." He called to her as he chased her down the drive way, "Stop Leah." She turned around to face him.

"What?" she said in a voice filled with that special kind of annoyance saved for family.

"What are you doing? You said you would try." He clenched his teeth. I knew he hated fighting with her, ever since she went away to school and they didn't see each other as much they became closer and fought less and less but now here they were arguing over me.

"Calm down loverboy I'll talk to your little girlfriend later. I'm busy now." She got into her car and drove away. I could see Seth shacking like he was going to phase. I walked over to him.

"Come on lets go inside." I grab both of his shaking hands and soon they were still.

"She's unbelievable." He shook his head from left to right and look down at me, "Sorry about that."

"It's cool." Things had gone much better than I thought things would go. I mean yeah she didn't say anything to me which means she didn't say anything mean or insulting either. I think Leah had taken on the whole 'if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all' philosophy to heart. I mean she didn't call me a leach, or parasite or anything negative, the only time she referred to me was as Seth's girlfriend so maybe there was hope.

"Mom." Seth yelled into the house as we entered the house. The home was so welcoming and beautiful. The walls were a warm brown in the living room and yellow in the dining room. There was art on every wall, there were lots of landscape painting, and detailed wicker baskets probable made by someone in Seth's family. It smelled like rice and fish, salmon I think and sunflower and slightly of salt water but we weren't near the ocean. Charlie and Sue had bought a new house when they got married it was right on the edge of Forks right near La Push. It was a compromise because Sue wanted to stay in La Push but Charlie being Sheriff of Forks didn't like the idea of not living in town, so this worked for both of them. Seth had his own room but Bella and Leah had to share, but since neither of them lived there and they didn't usually visit at the same time so it didn't really matter.

"In the kitchen." Sue called. It was just Sue so there was no Charlie buffer.

After the most quiet lunch in the history of the world we got ready to go to the beach.


	8. Ambush

Ambush

"Maybe I should stay, I can meet your friends later." I plead with him

"Come on Sweets it won't be that bad." He put his hot hand on my cheek, "I know that things didn't go great earlier but the guys are…well they're more laid back then Leah." He kissed me softly. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and kissed him till he forgot there was a world outside of me and him but the last time I kissed him like that I broke two of his ribs. They healed quickly but it was enough to remind me that I had to be less passionate and more gentle.

"But it's the first time you can really hang up with them in months don't you think it would be better without me, you know just the guys." I kissed him softly and push the hair away from his face, "I can meet them tomorrow."

"Or you can meet them today like we planned." He grabbed my hand and started walking to the door, but I stayed my ground. "Come on they won't bite." He said playfully.

"They have before." I blurted out without thinking. "I didn't mean that, I know they won't hurt me."

"Is that why you don't want to go, Sweets are you scared?" His eyes searched deep into mine for an answer. "You are." I put my hands over my face to hind the embarrassment I felt. I knew I was being silly, the only reason the wolves attacked me before was because I crossed onto their land without permission but this time I had been invited. But every time I saw them I saw the horrible image of the grey wolf biting my leg. How was I supposed to go to some barbeque with them knowing they still hate me? I started to cry with out tears.

"Hey, hey it's okay to be scared I understand. What happened before was terrible and it's okay that you need more time. We can just stay here and watch a movie in my room, no big deal." Seth was so sweet he pulled me stone hands away from my face.

"No you go without, please have fun with your friends. Seth I know you miss them, don't let me mess up your night." I would feel so awful if he missed spending time with his pack, his brother really.

"Are you sure?" He made this squinty 'really' face, "Cause if I go it's just you and my mom." I hadn't thought of that, just me and Sue sounded worse than a night with uncomfortable werewolves trying to make nice.

"I'll go hunting and come back when she is sleeping." Great plan Amanda I thought to myself.

"Are you sure, I really wouldn't mind staying with you, we could have a lot of fun." He put his hand around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I'm sure, now get going loverboy." I pushed his chest away from me.

"Now your stealing Leah's lines, what is this place doing to you?" he said with mock dramatics.

That reminded me, "Don't fight with her. Okay, just have fun."

"No promises." Then he kissed me goodbye and left.

"Mrs…." Crap does she go by Clearwater or Swan. "Sue, ummm Sue." I walked into the kitchen anxiously and saw a note on the counter.

Went to bring Charlie some food, be back later.

Mom

Thank god. No uncomfortable conversation with the ice quee— wait no negative thoughts. I left for the old Cullen house and wonder to myself if now that it was abounded would it look like the kind of place a vampire would live. I stopped to look around, and the house was still beautiful. Everything was gone the only thing that was left in the house was dust, the house looked so huge empty like this. I went up to my old bed room and remembered saying I loved Seth for the first time in this room and that first night when I tried to sleep even thought I knew I couldn't. I walked down the hall to the white room where I first wake up to this new world, and how much I wished I was back in Lowell. I still saw my family everyday it's just they never saw me. I astro projected myself to my mom and dad's place, to Cam's dorm room, and to Ellen's loud house with her new baby boy Manny Sweets Kyle.

After I finished being all sentimental I made my way into the forest but not too far from the house. I tracked some deer and watched them before I attacked. I waited till one left the heard for any reason other than I didn't want the others to see their friend die. Later I was still thirsty and caught the scent of a buck, not an ideal meal but it will do. Just then I was interrupted by a rustling in the woods. It sounded close but faint, like a mouse but the way it delicate touched the higher branches made that impossible whatever it was tall. I turned to where I heard the noise and inhaled. Vampire, the scent was unmistakable.

"Come out whoever you are." I said bravely. I knew it was probable one of the many friends of the family I haven't met yet.

"Okay, take the fun out of it." A beautiful girl with a blonde bob and bright new born eyes came out from behind the trees. She was tall and skinny and was wearing high heels and a feminine purple top. She looked like she should be in a mall not deep in the forest.

"Out of what exactly?" I watch carefully as she smiled and shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

"Killing you." Now I probably should have ran or attacked her first but instead I just stood there and thought _Why_, why does some else want me dead. I'm not a bad person, I'm not particularly threatening yet in life and after life people just want me dead. The blond bimbo as she will now be referred sprinted towards me. I stood me ground but this time for tactical reasons. I waited till I knew she had built up a lot of momentum then moved out of the way and stretched out my arm to closeline her, it was a nice little move I learned from Emmett the hard way. I remember that newborns were all instincts, and I remembered a few months ago when I would do things with control and no idea why. Now I had more experience I was trained well by the Volturi and I still had a lot of my own newborn strength, it was a dangerous combination. While she fell to the ground I grabbed her legs and slammed her body on the ground as hard as I could. I grabbed her by her neck and pinned her against a tree. I didn't know what to do next, I mean I could try to kill her but I didn't want to. She was a newborn, she probable attacked me because she thought I was hunting in her territory and anyway somebody bite her, and that somebody would probably be made if I killed her, example Victoria and James. While I was distracted she used both her hands to knock mine away from her neck and was free. She ran off and part of me wanted to chase her down. But the bigger part of me wanted to get to a phone and tell the wolf pack there were some new 'leeches' in town. I ran back to Seth's house and Sue was in the kitchen doing dish. I ran in really fast and scared her for a second than she just looked annoyed.

"Can you at least try to act human." She said and went right back to washing.

"It's an emergency." I dialed Seth's cell number.

She dropped the plate she was washing and I ran the two steps to the sink and garbed it before it broke "Seth." She said barley above a whisper.

"No, he's fine. He went to the bonfire alone and I went hunting, that when I was attacked by newborn. That the emergency." I hand her the plate, "And acting human is over rated." She took the plate a mutter 'thanks'.

"You're welcome." I walked at a perfectly reasonable pace back to the phone. It rang a few more time before he answered.

"Hello" He said still laughing at a joke from before he answered.

"Hey, having fun." I asked.

"Yeah, I wish you were here thought." He sound like he meant it, like he really missed me the way I missed him after only a few hours apart.

"Babe something happened when I was hunting."


	9. Retain

Retain

After I told them about the girl and where I ran it to her the guys were off. Most of them were really excited because it has been so long since they got to fight anything but not everyone felt like that. Jacob for one had to come back to Forks to lead his pack in the hunt since they were the only pack left. Since it was just one vampire who probable skipped town Sam and the others who stopped phase weren't going to be involved because they wanted to stay normal and grew old. Sam and Paul were firefighters now and Jared was a police officer, and I think the career they choose had to do with the fact that they can't help but save people. It seemed like now that they weren't supernatural heroes anymore they would settle for being everyday heroes. It made me wonder what Seth would do when he stopped phase, or if he ever would. I was flooded with guilt for not realizing it before, for not realizing that if Seth stayed with me he would never be normal or grew old or have kids. The thoughts of everything he could be giving up hit me like a ton of bricks. Seth and I had never really talked about all obstacles in our way, never really discussed all the ways that things could go wrong, all we did was acknowledged that there were challenges. I was lost in thoughts when Seth came through the door and put his arms around.

"We couldn't find her. We followed the scent to the highway and that's where it ended. It seems like she got in a car and drove away, but don't worry we'll find her." He kissed my forehead, "We could drive home now, if you want." Then he yawned.

"No let's stay the night." I kissed his soft lips and watched him walk to his bedroom. Sue and Charlie were already a sleep and Leah was in her room typing on her computer, probably writing an e-mail. I sat on the couch and let all of the horrible thoughts I had been push out of my head swarm in. All the risks and what ifs, like what if he imprints on someone, uh even thinking it was like getting punched in the chest. What if he resents me for all the things we might not be able to do like have sex and things I know we will never do like have babies. What if the unthinkable happens what if I kissed him to hard and my venom kil—hurts him, all it would take is a little of my deadly saliva in a cut in his mouth. Now I understood more of why Edward warned me about dating Seth, his words rang in my perfect memory _'Bella and I were lucky that things worked out but it was never easy. Amanda there will be times you will hate yourself for even starting your relationship but you did so for a reason. Just focus on that, focus on how much you love him and how much he loves you.' _

The drive home was a lot more quiet then the ride there. I knew he knew something was wrong but Seth was patient and he knew when I was ready to talk I would. After filling everyone in on what happened the conspiracy theories started but mostly everyone agreed that it was a coincidence. And soon everyone went back to our normal retains except for Jacob who stayed in Forks for a week but when it was clear the mystery blond wasn't coming back he came home. Carlisle said that she and whoever she was with probably skipped town after our little run in.

After a week of being distant Seth lost his patients and confronted me about what was bothering me. When I was done pouring out all my fears he just pulled me into his arms and told me that he loved me and that's all the matters, that even if he wasn't with me he wouldn't stop phasing and that he never even thought about having kids. Then he gave me the best advice he could Seth told me to just enjoy every day with him and not worry about the future and that what I did. It was surprisingly easy to forget all my problems when I was with him and I was always with him. Mostly we would hang out in the apartment and watch TV mostly MTV2 and MMA pay-per view. I loved they way our relationship grew we were more than boyfriend and girlfriend he was my new best friend and I was his. We just had fun and everything was care free, and my life had never been so happy.

Time passed and soon it was Halloween and everyone got dressed up. This Halloween was special, because this was probably that last year Nessie would look young enough to go trick or treating. She was dressed up as a princess and she looked amazing, she looked like a little angel in her pink dress. Bella and Edward where Romeo and Juliet and Jacob was a knight (he refused to wear tights of any kind) all three of them took her out. Everyone else stayed in and waited for them to get back. Jasper and Alice were Rockstars, Rose and Em were the Greek gods of beauty and war Aphrodite and Ares, Esme and Carlisle were a WWII solder and nurse, and even Bagheera got in on the fun she was dressed as the Cat in the Hat. As for me and Seth I spent forever pick our costumes I come up with Cleopatra and Marc Antony, I picked them because I like going as a strong Africa queen. Plus my grandma was Egyptian and I liked that I could have that connection to her even if it was for one night and seeing Seth in a skirt was just a plus. After they got back from trick or treating Nessie inhaled her candy, see candy was one of the human foods Nessie loves. After Nessie was a sleep everyone but Bella when to a Halloween party that hospital was having. It was my first time being around so many humans at once but I wasn't worried. For the past few months I had been slowly getting myself used to the scent of human blood and the painful burn that came with it. I started out slowly spending time in around people but this party was a test to see if I could go to school in February. The night went great, and I met lots of new people but I did have to leave early. I didn't feel like I was going to snap but I didn't want to push my luck. When I told Carlisle I was going home he didn't seem disappointed, in fact he seemed proud he told me he was happy that I was being so cautious and taking my commitment so seriously. Seth drove me home and then went home to in his words 'get out of this damn man skirt'. When I got in the house I could hear Bella telling Nessie a story and I went to my room I looked at myself for a while in the mirror, as long as I had been a vampire I never really got used to my face. I look the same but different I imagine it what someone who has had plastic surgery feels like but I don't think they miss their old faces the way I still missed mine. I looked at how the white fabric played off my dark brown skin and my new honey colored eyes. I wait in my room for the horrible burn in my throat to go away but it didn't, it was like I could still smell the people at the party. I played my guitar trying to get my mind off the burn but it did work so I when hunting.


	10. Target

Target

It was a full moon and barely cloudy which mad for a strange Halloween in Astoria. As I drove through the streets I saw people out in the streets running, jumping on cars, and spooking the hell out of each other and all with huge smiles on their faces. I felt good because people were happy in my family both here and back at home, people all over were happy. I felt so free and light so I rolled down the window to let cool night air hit my face. When I got to the forest I was worried there were a lot of people in the park. I guess they all wanted a scary Halloween in the woods. So I went deep into the forest deeper then I had ever had to go. Before I started hunting I wanted to make sure there was no one anyone nearby. If a caught a human sent while hunting… I shook off the though as I ran a perimeter around a bear that I found pretty quickly.

As I ran nothing seemed out of the ordinary until I came across a boulder on top of another huge rock it was very strange and than the wind shift and I caught a scent, a vampire's scent. Before I could tell if it was the blonde from Forks the bolder crashed down on my head. While this would have killed a human it only made me slightly disorientated. I didn't even fall over but I did knock off my wig and give my attacker a slight advantage. While I stood there confused whoever it was kicked me dead in the chest with both their feet and feet are all I saw as I flew backwards. I recovered quickly and stood with my back against the nearest tree that I didn't knock over. I could hear whoever it was in the tree across from mine so I shook it until a brunette fell out. She looked like she was of Asia descent and had long black hair with blond strikes. She was as tall as I was and was wearing a Ramones tee but her eyes caught my attention, her bright red eyes. She was clearly a newborn.

"Sorry your majesty but I got to go." Then she ran through the forest ducking past trees and boulders. I chased her and caught up quickly. Thank goodness I was faster than her and when I got close enough I tackled her from behind. I pinned her down with a move I had seen watching MMA, _thanks Seth _I thought in my head.

"Why are you here and why did you attack me." I asked sounding angrier then I want to. I mean I was pissed but I didn't want her to know that.

"You may as well kill me I'm not saying a word." I was mad but I couldn't kill her. I couldn't kill anyone, hell I still felt guilty about scaring Clay into killing himself.

"Fine if you won't talk then we'll sit here quietly until back-up shows up." I tried to get my cell phone from my pocket but it was impossible, right about now telepathy would be an awesome power. As I reached for my cell phone she got free and ran but I chased her. We ran for miles with me behind her. I didn't know if she knew I was there but my plan was to follow her to her hideout and find out whoever was behind all of this. Then she disappeared and it looked like she fell down a whole but I didn't see exactly were. After about a little while I found a trap door in the middle of the forest that lead to underground cement tunnels. The tunnels splintered in six directions and I didn't know which one she took. I climb out of the hatch and ran home fuming. I was so mad, I was mad at myself for letting her get away, I was mad at the stupid girl for attacking me and I was more mad at myself when I realized that I had drove to the woods. I ran back to my car and just felt horrible. It was so weird to go from as happy as I was earlier to as terrible as I felt now. I tried to pull from that warm fuzzy feeling I felt before but that was gone. I was in danger, my family was in danger AGAIN. Why did I always have a target on my back, is it was like a curse? Bella had terrible luck like this when she moved to Forks and maybe she passed it over to me. Either way tell everyone what happen wasn't going to be fun especially Seth. He practically suggested locking me in a tower after the first incident. But before I got home I realized something. I could follow her without actually following her and come to think of it I should have done this after things went down with the blond. I astroprojected myself to wherever that girl ran off to.

Soon I was in two places at once, not physically but mentally. Physically I was driving this car but I astroprojected myself to a dark apartment, it was messy and had beer bottles everywhere. There were a couple of skateboards on the floor and the shades were shut. She was alone except of a dead body on the floor. He was around 20 with blond hair and there were picture of him and his friend everywhere. This was his apartment, and she had just killed him. I felt so terrible if I had just stopped her, if I had the guts to killer her then he would be alive. A chill when down my spine. I want to leave this place to focus all my attention on driving and forget what I just saw but I couldn't I had to find out why she was here and who she was with. She started going through his thing and I got angerier then I had ever been in my life. All I want to do was find her and get her evil hands off his things. Who did she think she was to take this boy's life and show no remorse, no regret, to just go through his things like they were friend. She pocked his wallet and car keys, probable so people with think he just left. His mom and dad will be like my parents were, they'll be on the news begging for help finding their son. Just when I though it couldn't get worse she stole one of his skateboard and his iPod for herself. She looked like she had found a jackpot. She walked over to his corpse and patted on the head and said "Good Taste". That was it I could take anymore watching helplessly as he made a mockery of his death. Right then I made a promise to myself I would make sure that his body is found and that he will get the funereal he deserves because that all that I could give him.

When I got to the house I saw everyone was home. I took a deep breath and got ready to tell them that all the peace we had was just illusions and that the happy ending we all thought was here was gone.


	11. Lies

Lies

When I walked through the door I saw everyone was laugh. They were all together in the living room reminiscing about various Halloweens and which ones were the best. Bella was swearing up and down that this was the best Halloween ever and Edward of course agreed with her. Alice insisted it was Halloween of 1967 in London. Emmett said it was 1997 in Maine when they all dressed up as traditional Vampires. How could I ruin this, this happy family? I couldn't and I wouldn't because for once I was going to keep my mouth shut.

"Hey Cleo, where you been man." Emmett boomed in a terrible Jamaican accent.

"Okay Em, I'm Cleopatra remember we when over this earlier. She is Egyptian" I spoke slowly to make my point clear.

"I know that I was just joking." He sounded kind of defensive.

"What happened to your wig?" Edward asked. Of course he would notice I swear with the amount of time he spends on his hair…

"This is all natural." He snapped. _Overly sensitive I commented to myself_.

"Okay sorry, your hair is naturally amazing and I just forgot the wig in the wood. I just went hunting." Wow my lying has really improved. Crap, I still suck at censoring my thoughts. Edward gave me his squinty 'We'll talk later look'.

"How'd you get so dirty hunting? There's like gravel in your hair." Alice asked as she walked over and started picking little bits of stone out of my hair.

"It's kind of embarrassing, don't worry." I shook gravel off my head. "I'm gonna take a shower."

While I was in the shower I started thinking about my options. Should I leave the Cullens to keep them safe or should I stay and just watch my back. I thought about who could be behind this. All my enemies weren't threats anymore. I mean I was cool with all the wolves now (well not cool as much as they didn't want me dead) and Clay was gone. I guess may-be Aro blamed me for losing control of the Volturi but he didn't have enough power to pull this kind of attack off, or did he. Finally I came to the conclusion to not to go in the woods alone again. I know that it's not much of a plan but it'll have to do for now. When I got out the shower I notice I'd been in there for two and a half hour, see when you don't get pruney you lose track of time in the shower.

Soon months pass with no attacks which made me believe that me stupid plan of not going into the woods alone wasn't a stupid plan after all. But the fact that no mysterious women had come out of the woods and try and kill me lately didn't make me put my guard down. When Edward confronted me about lying on Halloween I just told him I was lying about hunting because I went to spy on Seth cause I thought he was cheating, I'm not sure if he really believed me but it got him off my back. Time passed but I was always on the lookout. Jasper picked up on my anxiety but I lied to him saying that I was just on guard more because I knew I was getting weaker. He wasn't the only one everyone noticed I was more jumpy but I just tried to play it off. I knew that whoever was after me wasn't done.

Before I knew it was February and my first day of school. I was so nervous because I still didn't know if I was ready. That is until Carlisle told me he believed in me and I know that it just one man's opinions but for so reason his words held so much weight. I had to try.

My first class was a 10 am world history class with Seth and Edward. Edward was in all my class but only for the first week to help keep an eye on my thoughts. The plan is that if I'm about to snap he'll know and help stop me. Rose, Em, Jaz, and Alice were all registered to and they would stay the whole semester. Bella was going to stay home with Nessie and eventually Edward until Nessie stopped age so fast but that was still a year or two away.

I was starting fresh, my name was Amanda Newly (I liked the name) and I was from Springfield, OH. I was a freshman with a 3.45 gpa and was living with the Cullens, who were old family friends, while my parents worked in Egypt as archeologist. Seth was still my boyfriend but that was about all that was the same. As we walked into the class I saw everyone stare at us, some people looked shocked and some looked confused, but most just looked quickly then looked away. I heard one girl say "wow". Another girl came bouncing up to us after we found seats near the back.

"Seth, you're in this class?" said a pretty girl with short brown hair cut into a trendy bob.

"Hi Kay, yeah I am and so are my friends this is Edward and this is my girlfriend, Amanda." he said so proudly, and it made me feel all warm inside. I wanted to kiss him but PDA on my first day wouldn't make the best first impression. So I pushed his hair away from his beautiful face and smiled at him, just to let him know how happy he made me. He took a moment then said "Guy this is my friend Kay. She was my lab partner last semester."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled at Seth mostly then she looked to me, "Amanda your lucky Seth is so smart did he tell you how he save me butt last semester. I stink at chemistry and totally would have failed if he wasn't my partner." She laughed mostly to herself.

"No he didn't tell me but he's modest." I tried not to sound frustrated. I didn't like Kay very much. I'm pretty sure she wants my boyfriend but anger was not an emotion I need now. I need to like her. If I like her then I'm less likely to hurt her.

School was easier than I thought. I mean yeah my throat burned but not nearly as much as when I first changed. All the scents in the class blend together so no one student's scent stuck out and with Seth right next me it was hard to smell anyone else. Thing got a little harder when the professor closed the door and there was no more clean air filtering in. I thought about asking him to open the window but it was 23 degrees outside. After class was finished a few more people came up to Seth but they seemed uncomfortable until Edward and I left them alone with him. I looked back and I saw their shoulders get less tense and there poster become more comfortable. I remembered what Rosalie had told me once about how a person's instincts told them to keep a distance from us but I didn't get why that didn't apply to shape shifting wolf men but maybe it's because they don't eat people.

My next class was Freshmen Orientation (basically an English class without the luxury of an English credit) with Edward and Alice. We played the name game, the rules are you say an adjective that describes you and starts with the same letter as your name. We were Amusing Amanda, Elegant Edward, and Amazing Alice but that was only after Edward interrupted her and suggested Annoying Alice. Anyway the class had a Clumsy Claudia, an Enthusiastic Evert, and a Dollar Bill who didn't really get the point of the game. The name that got my attention the most was the last one, a boy who was half hidden behind a football player named Muscular Marty. He was Noble Noah and I knew him.

Author's Note: Just finished my last final and the first thing I did was finish this chapter for my wonderful readers mostly TwangerX, Twi-Twanger, and Dmw88. Summer break whoo hoo until summer classes :(


	12. Break In

Break In

I had seen Noble Noah before. He was in pictures in the dead boy's room, mostly in family pictures. I couldn't believe it. Here I was in the same room as someone who's loved one I got killed. I couldn't even look him in the eyes. Alice whisper to me softly and asked if I was okay. I knew I must have looked spooked because seeing this boy here was like seeing a ghost. I tried to pull myself together and just nodded. I looked over at Noah and I knew they were brothers because they had the same strong jaw and straight nose but Noah had brown curly hair and big bags under his eyes.

I wanted to leave but I couldn't and I couldn't think about this anymore not now next to…I started to focus on the lecture. When class was dismissed I was the first one out the door. I went straight to my car with Edward and Alice a few steps behind. I got the car and tore my backpack trying to find my keys.

"Hey," Alice called but I didn't look at her, "Amanda, what is it?" she said in a stranded voice.

"It's nothing, I just miss home. One of the boys in class looked like an old friend." I could always blame any stranger behavior on being homesick.

"I'm sorry for that and we'll see you at home." Edward said and then walked to the Volvo. Alice said goodbye and followed him. They were probable going to try and find out what I was up to.

I sat on the hood of my car and waited for Seth with my arms wrapped around my knees. While I sat I noticed Noah walking to his car, a beat up Honda. I jumped in my car and followed. I didn't think just drove. I had to follow him and know where he lived and know if I was right about him and the blonde dead boy whose name I didn't know. As I drove I called Seth and tried to sound as steady as I could. He picked up right after the second ring.

"Hey," he said sweetly.

"Hey Seth, I'm sorry but do you think you can get another ride home. I forgot I have some stuff to do." I could have kicked myself for being so vague.

"It cool when do you think you'll be done." He said with not an ounce of supposition.

"I'm not sure." I replied too quickly.

"All right call me when you can. I love you."

"I love you too." It was strange that hearing those words made me feel better even in this dark pit of guilt I was in.

I followed Noah about five miles with two cars in between all the way to his house. It was a little green house with a big front yard. I parked about a house away and across the street. I felt like some crazy stalker as I watched him get out and unlocked the door. I want to go home and only come back at night when I wasn't so out in the open. I wanted to do that but my stupid fast feet wouldn't go with that plan. Soon I found myself at the back wall of the house with my back to the vinyl siding. I could hear water running so I knew I was near the kitchen, the water stopped and I hear footsteps going down stairs. I didn't hear any voices inside the house just the sound of the TV and Noah's heartbeat.

Now I don't know what made me do it but before I could even really think I was climbing in the house through the kitchen window. I knew it was stupid the second my feet hit the ground and I want to run out but I didn't. I stepped as lightly as I could to a door that was half open. It was stairs leading to a basement were all the noises were coming from. I knew I should have left but I couldn't I had to at least know his name, where his family thought he was. I walked up the stair to where I guessed the bedrooms were and I was right. There were three bedrooms, and I felt like Goldilocks. The first bedroom was purple with poster everywhere most of them where of Harry Potter charters (one of which looked weirdly like Edward). The next bedroom had two twin sized bed, a dresser, shelves full of books and trophies and dust, and besides that there were clothes all over the place. I felt a chill, because I knew this was his room.

Deep down I knew I shouldn't blame myself for what happened to Noah's brother but I couldn't help it. If only I had stopped that newborn then he would be alive. I looked at the top of the dresser and there was a picture of two small boys on was just a baby and the other was about two. On the back it said 'Adam and Noah 1991'. My breath caught. Adam, his name was Adam. For a moment I couldn't think. Knowing Adam's name didn't change anything, he was still dead, and his family still didn't know. But I felt better just knowing his name simple because I hated calling him 'the dead boy'.

"Adam, I promise I will find her. She will pay for what she did." I said out loud but softly. I should have left but I want to stay and find out more about him but I could hear a car pull into the drive way so I open the bedroom window and jumped out.


	13. Intervention

Intervention

I drove home way to fast and it was pure luck I didn't get pulled over. I wanted to be home, and I could wait through any stop lights or slow down for any sighs. I need to be home with people who loved me, and made me feel normal. I needed to see Seth because being in his arms would be the only think to calm me down.

I knew I had to stop thinking about Adam and my guilt before I got near Edward. God only knows what he thinks about my thoughts in class. Leaving I felt unsatisfied so as I drove I astro projected myself back to the room. I had never tried that before going to a room instead of looking for a person but it worked I guess being there in the past made it possible. I spilt my attention between the road in front of me and Adam and Noah's bedroom. I slowed down because I was getting closer to the house. I quickly looked at everything that lined the walls and littered the floor. Soon I learned that he graduate high school in 2006 and was a good athlete because of the diploma on the top of the desk and track and wrestling trophies on the selves. Adam Sinclair liked Vampire Weekend and The Nets unless those posters were Noah's. I had to wonder why Adam had left all these thinks here when he had his own apartment. Which would be the best place to start my investigation? I would need to go back to his parent's house to find the address to his apartment.

I pulled into the drive way and started singing in my head, loudly. By the time I reached the door I was humming the song. When I opened the door I was a little stunned. Everyone was in the living room and stood up when I opened the door. When I say everyone I mean everyone all the Cullens, plus Seth and Jake. They were all standing in an almost perfect circle formation. I knew this formation and it gave me a sick kind of déjà vu. This was an intervention, for me. For what?

"Guys what's the deal. Your all weirding me out this isn't an intervention is it?" I felt silly for saying it and wait far too long to hear someone say 'of course not'.

"Amanda, we all love you and this isn't an intervention," I sighed, "BUT we need to speak to you." Carlisle finished his sentence.

"About what? I don't get it. What do you guys know?" I said softly.

"Everything Sweets but it's okay. We love you and we understand. You've done great so far and better than most. Just know you don't have to hide anything from us. If you don't want to talk to me about these things that fine, there are so many people who love you that you can go to." Seth walked over and hugged me. In his eyes I saw pity and guilt. What made him look that way?

"Amanda, we know about the boy, the one you killed." Edward said in a seldom tone.

"Kill, who did I kill. I never…." I snapped. How did they, why did they, did I… no. I had to stop thinking and just listen.

"Good idea." Edward said.

"Who do you think I killed and why because I swear I never killed anyone," I stopped because it wasn't all the way true, there were Clay and Adam but I didn't kill them, not really.

"Wait who is Adam. Is he 'the dead boy', the one you think about?" Edward said slightly relived.

"Yes. He's the one but I didn't kill him. I just didn't save him." Then I told them the story of what happened in the woods and about the chase but I said it was the first attack. When I was finish it looked like everyone believed me.

After everyone gave me words of encouragement and told me how it wasn't my fault. I went to my room alone. I need time to myself. What everyone said made sense, especially Esme. She told me the one quote that kept playing in my head. "Just because we live this way doesn't mean we can make everyone else do as we do. We have to respect their free will the way they respect ours. We can't prevent evil in anyone but ourselves." I made so much sense but I still felt guilty because I could have stopped that punk rook bitch. I could have saved him.

Just when I need him Seth was at the door. He knocked timidly.

"Come in." I called.

"Hi." He said in his sweet perfect voice.

"Hi." I said barely above a whisper

He thought I killed someone, and he stilled loved me. How did I get such an amazing guy in my life? He just put his arms around me and supported me. I felt my stone body melt in his warmth. Soon I had my head on his lap and he stroked me hair.

"I love, you know. And even if this wasn't all a misunderstanding I would still love you just as much. I need you to know that Sweets."

"I know." I said as I lift my head to look him in the eyes. "I love you too."

Before I knew it we were kissing, and before I could think we were kissing more passionately then we had in a long time. I pushed my icy lips hard to his hot soft mouth, and my hands held the back of his neck and head pulling him closer in. Soon he was the one taking charge. Seth shifted his weight so that now we were both lying down. As we kissed I knew were this could lead but I couldn't bring myself to care this was a perfect moment. In face one of the most amazing times of my lives only beaten by our first kiss.


	14. Heat

Heat.

The way Seth felt under my hand, as I stroked his face and ran my fingers through his hair, was pure bless. I pressed my lips desperately on his neck, jaw line, behind his ears. I could feel his pulse beating under my lips, part of my wanted to bit but a much larger part want to kiss, touch, more. Seth was on top of me with one hand supporting his weight(which was unnecessary) and the other hand was on the small of my back. We started kissing more intensely. I want to keep going to pull off his shirt than mine. I wanted to keep going. I wanted to be with Seth in everyway that all the other couples in the world were. I want to be normal. But I wasn't normal, or sexy, or worth all the damage I could cause. I pushed softly on his chest.

"Seth, we can't." I said disappointed. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes biting his lower lip.

"Will we, someday?" he asked hopelessly.

I just shook my head, no. I loved Seth but no one had ever heard of our kind being together, that way. No one knew what would happen but that wasn't my only reason and he couldn't tell him my other worries.

"What is it? It's more that the danger thing, you know Bella and Edward were fine.

Sweets is there something else?" _Yes. _

"No" I respond quietly.

"Sweets." he said pleadingly. Damn him for knowing me so well.

"You don't want me like that, not really." I answer softly.

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"I know.. .I know I don't feel like a women. I'm too hard, too cold. Having sex with me would be like screwing a statue. You don't want that."

He shoot up and walk towards the window.

"Seth" I called to him nervously. He started trembling like he might phase.

"Seth, please talk to me." He turned around to look at me his face filled with hurt.

"I most be the worst boyfriend in the world, how could you feel that way. _I don't want you, _all I do is think about you." He walked closer and stopped shaking and pressed his hand to my face. "I love you, _in every way_. Sweets you're the most beautiful, sexy women I have ever met and you feel _perfect _to me. Don't question that ever."

I felt awful when I thought about. If he ever questioned my feeling for him I would be so mad at myself. That must have been why he almost phase he blamed himself for my insecurity. But I had to make my point clear.

"I know you love me, who I am and I wouldn't question that. What I am saying is that physical," I pointed to my hard frame, "my body, my stone body is not…appealing How could. it be?".

"Your wrong I love your body, can't you tell?" he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

I forgot the answer I was going to give him, he pulled me by the waist closer to his body. I could feel him, so hot touching my skin, his heart beating on my chest. I pulled away I had to tell him the whole truth.

"I can't do that, yet. I just want us to be sure first. I made a mistake before, with Clay. We moved to fast. I just want us," I pointed to him and me, "to be different. I want us to be ready. I want to know everything that could happen physically, and emotionally. I know it would be your first time. I want things to be perfect." he kissed my nose when I finished my rant.

"It will be." he sat on my bed and pulled me on his lap, "Let just stay here await." He suggested and we did .I just sat there until he had to go home and do some homework.

The next day at school things went fine, no sudden urges to kill my classmates just the regular white hot burning in my throat. When I pulled out of the parking lot I saw Noah's car, and pain grew in my stomach. Seth who was sitting it the passengers seat noticed my discomfort and held my hand. When we got to his apartment he asked me to stay but I couldn't I had to talk to Alice.

"Alice." I yelled soon as step through the door. She popped up in a flash with her outfit all ripped up.

"What the hell happed to you?" I asked distracted by her uncharacteristic appearance.

"Bags and I were wresting, don't worry I didn't hurt her." she informed me like it was a normal thing to say, 'Yeah, I just fought a panther, so what's new with you'. I shook it off.

"I need you to do your psychic thing. I want to talk to Noah but I have to know I won't hurt his, so what do you see?" I asked. She looked off into space.

"It'll be fine but try not to sound flirty." She said before she went to change.

Later me, her, and Edward worked on our first assignment for Freshmen orientation, write a short self bio. Which was too funny because we all lied so much. Alice said that she was adopted by the Cullens when she was eight after both her parents when to prison (she's still mad about them putting her in asylum when she was human), Edward was more honest say that his mother died and left him in Carlisle custody, and I stuck with the my parents are out of the county story but I did add so extra stuff about me being star athlete but I had to change it when Emmett pointed out that they may try and look that up.

The next day we handed in our fake bios and when class was over I went to talk to Noah but I got too scared. On Wednesday I had Civics with Rose, Jasper, and Edward again and Algebra with Emmett and Seth. We had to take a quiz to evaluate were we were as a class. After Seth an I when to the dinning hall to get him some food and check on his work study job. When he when in back to get his scheduled I waited by the doors.

My heart stopped when I saw Noah walk pass me. I didn't think and grabbed his arm gently to stop him. He turned around shocked. His eyes got kind of big and his mouth hung open just for a moment. He recovered and I still didn't say anything. Damn me and my impulsive behavior. Think, Speak I yelled at myself.

"Hey." I said awkwardly. Letting go of his hand.

"Hey." he replied stunned.

"Your in my class, Nobel Noah right." good start I thought to myself.

"Yeah, stupid I know but I couldn't think of any other N's, well that's not true I was going to say nerdy but that wouldn't of been very impressive. Your Amanda right." He talked really fast. I nodded. Crap what now? I think he picked up on my hesitation.

"So where are you from? I know it's not here." he said in a friendly slower tone.

"Mass." I answered stupidly. I was to scared to talk and his scent was really hitting me, his blood smelled like citrus and vanilla, I could feel my mouth water. I shook my head and focused.

"Well I was born there but I'm from Ohio, Springfield, ever been?" Stupid question.

"No," he laugh, "Never been that far east. So those other…student are they from Ohio too." He struggled at what to call Alice and Edward.

"No they're from Washington. The whole family just moved here and I'm living with them for a while." I was more relaxed.

"That's cool, so it's not just you guys?" he asked.

"Oh no are a lot of us, the family is big." I said thing of just how odd it was the the Cullens just keep growing.

"The family, what are you guys like the mafia or something." He joked.

"No more dangerous." I replied dead serious. Noah laughed really hard. I had to get down to business.

" So do you live on campus?" I said in a casual soft voice.

"Nah, my family lives really close so I just live at home. Free food, no rent, not weirdo roommate." He looked sad after he said the last part like he didn't know what he said until he finished. I saw my opportunity.

"Lucky I had to share a room with my sister back home." which wasn't a lie I shared a room with Cam most of my life.

"I used to share my room too but my brother moved out." He struggled a little. I want to ask if they got along, then were his brother was now. I wanted to know what his family's theories were but I couldn't ask. Noah was already shaken up.

"It was nice talking to you, I'll see you in class." I walked to the door.

"Wait." Noah called from behind me. I turned around.

"Why did you stop me, before." He asked confused.

"I don't know." I smiled and said goodbye.

I waited for Seth under the big tree by the main entrance and he came out a few minutes later. I told him about my talk with Noah and how I couldn't make him talk about his brother. Seth as usual was amazing. He told me I couldn't ask about Noah about his brother because I couldn't hurt him just to get what I want and that was what made me his Sweets. Then he gave me some good advice, to just be Noah's friend and when he was ready he would talk about it. So that was my plan, be his friend.


	15. Apologize

Apology

The rest of my week went by without trouble, well there was one issue. I had registered for a microbiology class it was once a week on Fridays. No one want to take it with me but I convince Rose to because she was once in medical school. This class was important to me. I had always been a science nerd but Microbiology kicked my butt at Umass. I hated that I had to drop it, and had always plan to retake it. Here Western Oregon State you had to pass a test to take the class as a freshmen, we both passed. When walked into the lab room I heard an annoyingly perky voice. Kay, has a crush on my boyfriend, Kay was in our class.

"Hey, Amy right your Seth's friend." She said as she bounced over, literally bounced.

"Amanda actually." there was no need to clarify the relationship thing because she already knew we were more than friends.

"This is Rosalie Hale." I introduced her and Rose waved at her, "Rose this Kay".

The tables were set for four students so Kay sat with us, I don't really know why and the last person at our table was a very excited boy named Nathan. Nathan was really was really good looking. He was the kind of guy how probably got a lot of attention from girls. He looked about 20, was tall, and looked biracial, black and white. He talked a lot so much so that I learned most his life story while we worked on Gram staining after the safety lecture.

Rose told me to wear gloves which were optional this experiment. I didn't know why but I know she must have had a reason but when I was done with my slide I took gloves off. But later when I was reach across the table for the Bunson burner I place the side of my hand in a big puddle of Gram crystal violet that some had spilled. It should have been absorbed into my skin and stained it bright purple but it didn't. It just dripped off my stone skin. I quickly wiped it off with a paper towel, hoping no one saw. I was never that lucky.

"That was weird, why didn't it stain your skin?" Kay said in a confused tone. Holding out her own stained hand.

"I…um…I'm….it" I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged my shoulder.

"It's that moisturizer you used today, I locks in your natural moisture and make a seal on your skin, like a water proof seal." Rose said convincingly, which was hard considering how ridicules of an excuse it was.

"Oh can I try some." Kay said completely believing the strange explanation but Nathan didn't seem as convinced. Rose told her we left it at home and that was the end of that subject. The rest of the class when on problem free.

I was worried about going to school on Monday because I had class with Noah again.

Edward wasn't taking classes anymore since it wasn't likely that I would slip up, so it was just me and Alice in class. Students start to come through the door and I was so anxious waiting for Noah, but he didn't come to class. He wasn't in class on Wednesday either which was kind of worry some.

After Wednesday all my focus was on the weekend. Seth, Jake, and I were driving to La

Push after Microbiology. I had to suck it up and meet the other werewolves and I was terrified. I knew they wouldn't like me and that wasn't something I was used to. During the drive Seth filled me in on everyone I was going to meet. He told me what they like, and what they didn't.

"This isn't gonna go well. They can't look past what I am." I said hopelessly.

"That's not true, I did." Seth said and looked at me lovingly.

"Your different, you're a saint." I looked down.

"No I'm not, saint don't think the things I do about you." He smiled shyly. Jake coughed loudly from the back seat. "Dude , I'm still here."

"Look Sam like Carlisle, and Paul and Emmett get along really well now. They will love you. It's impossible not to." Seth pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

We went straight to Sam and Emily's and if I still had a heartbeat it would be racing now. As we walked to the door I straighten out the A-line dress I was now regretting wearing. It was white with big yellow flowers covering most of the dress, which was knee length and had thick straps. I did fell comfortable in just the dress so I wear a white cardigan. Originally I thought it would help me look more like an innocent girl than the blood thirsty monster but now I just felt to dressed up. Seth put his arms around me and kissed my head. "It'll be fine." He said before he knocked.

Sam open the door holding his daughter, I had seen her once before when I astro projected myself to his home but he didn't know that.

"Hey Seth, Jake," he paused, "Amanda. Nice to see you guys." Sam sounded serious but sincere it was kind of odd.

"Glad to be back man. Hey Mitchie." Seth reached out to the baby, "Remember me." Sam handed the toddler to him. Michelle immediately started playing with Seth hair, which he grew out to just past his eyebrows. She was a cute kid she looked about two, had straight black hair, big adorable brown eyes. I smiled at her and gave her a little wave.

"Hello Sam." I greeted the ridiculously tall man in the door way.

"Sam are we gonna stand here all day." Jacob said impatiently.

"Come in." Sam said shaking his head as he walked into the house. Their house was warm, and it smelled like the salt water and fresh bread. Seth put down the baby and fixed his hair. The living room had three big couches one three walls all facing a TV. It was clearly that this was the pack's hang out spot.

"Seth. Jake. I missed you boys." A cheerful female voice called from the kitchen before pulling them both into hugs. Emily was beautiful, the scars didn't even factor in because she radiated it, beauty, joy, warmth.

"Amanda, it's nice to finally meet you." She seemed like she honestly meant it, " Seth talks about you all the time, every time I call him he's either out with you or we do talk and it's all Sweets this and Sweets that." She laugh and pulled me into a hug. I was shock. I couldn't believe that she was being so kind to me I put my arms around her but did not dare to squeeze. I couldn't help but inhale her scent. I hurt but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. When she pulled away I saw a lot of shocked faces. Emily noticed too and laughed.

"What are those looks about?" She asked the boys playfully.

"Nothing." They all said at once. Than there was a knock at the door. When Sam opened the door I smelled a scent the sent shiver down my back. First a girl walked through the door, she was human and not the source of my distress. She was pretty, she had an oval face, high cheek bones, and a familiar smile.

"Jakey," She called lightheartedly, setting her eyes on Jacob, "Why do you never call me?" she demanded.

"Why do you still call me Jakey?" He replayed before grabbing her into a crushing hug.

"Enough Jake I don't think she can breath." Paul said leaning against the door. I looked at him nervously. He walked over.

"Amanda," He looked serious and kind of sad, "I'm really sorry about what happened before, I was being stupid." He seemed really sorry. I was shocked again. I didn't know Paul but from what I heard he didn't apologize much.

"It's…okay. Really, you were doing your job and you wouldn't of killed me any, right?" I wait for him to answer for a nerve racking amount of time.

"Nahhh, I would just drag you back across the line." I didn't feel as comfortable with that as I think he would of liked.

"Rach, this is Amanda. Amanda, this is my sister Rachel." Jacob said try to clear away the awkwardness of that last conversation. Rachel walked over timidly which made me nervous. Her scent was strong and I heard her heart beat. It was not a good thing.

"Hi. Wow your really pretty, like really." She said it in a strangely uncomplimentary way extending her hand out. I shook it. She squeezed my hand and looked shocked at how hard my hand felt.

"Nice to meet you Rachel." I said friendly as I could. I could tell she was scared. I was probable the first vampire she ever met. She walked back to Paul.

"I have to get something from the car." I announce then walked out of the house.


	16. Music

Music

I got into the car and folded my arms on top of the steering wheel and buried my face there. It wasn't long before he knocked on the window. I didn't look up so he just came in and sat in the passenger seat.

"Sweets, Rachel didn't mean to offend you. She's just no used to someone like you, soon she'll be comfortable around you." I turned to him.

"She shouldn't. She should be scared. Seth when we were in there I thought about." I could barely say it, "I…wanted to, I saw it. God. I don't know when I'll get passed this stupid bloodlust. Why is it still so hard? I talked to everyone about this. Bella said she was out and around people in a few months and she was fine. She never thought about it, once. Not once Seth until she was around spilled blood. If someone so much as skinned their knees around me. Seth I'm a monster" I finished and if I was human I would have been balling.

"You're not, you're a wonderful person. Amanda you are more kind than anyone I know. You would never hurt anyone. Trust that." He made me feel strong.

"I love you." I told him, I would never be able to say it enough.

"I love you too, so much." He told me, and I could never hear it enough either. Then he started to kiss me. Maybe we were out there too long because they sent Jake out to get us.

"I would say get are room but you have got a lot of people to impress." Walking into the house was a little embarrassing, and by a little I mean completely. Everyone stared at us when we walked in.

"Well know that you guys are back lets eat." Emily announced. I notice the two new boys who I didn't see come in. I wondered vaguely if the had come in through the back door, from the woods. Before everyone went into the kitchen to get a plate of food the two new boys walked up to me and Seth.

"Quil, Embry ,this is Amanda." Seth introduced me, "Amanda, this is Embry and this is Quil." He pointed them out respectively.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said feeling more comfortable.

"I'm sure it is." Quil said sarcastically. Embry elbowed him in the arm.

"Don't take anything he say personally. He's a tool to everyone." Embry explained.

"Thanks man, way to be a friend." Quil said smacking his friend shoulder, "Seriously he's right, I can be kind of a jerk. It's part of my charm."

"I'm sure it is." I said in my own sarcastic tone.

"You might not be so bad." Quil said before they went to get their food. Seth next to me, staring at me.

"Go get some food, fast before it's all gone." That snapped him out of it. He made a quick dash for the food line. Soon everyone had claimed a spot on the couch with a plate on their laps. I stood against the wall, there was no need to pretend to eat or that I would be more comfortable sitting. Jake, Rachel, and Paul were on one couch and while the sibling caught up, Paul stuffed his face. Sam and Emily tried to feed Michelle, who must be have been going through that picky eater phase. And Quil, Embry, and Seth were on the couch closest to me. They ate quietly. I felt so uncomfortable. Talk Damn it, say something cleaver I told myself. There was a knock at the door but Sam and Emily looked busy.

"Do you what me to get it?" I asked politely.

"Thanks, it fine. I'll get it." Sam said sliding Michelle off his lap. He walked to the door and opened it.

"I know, know, 'Late again'." A male voice came from the door. "So did you save me any food?"

"Just come in." The two men walked into the living room.

"Jared this is Amanda, Amanda this is Jared. Who is late _again_." Sam said making it clear that he was annoyed by this consent tardiness of Jared's. He did a quick wave and was off to the kitchen.

"There's nothing left." He complained.

"Maybe if you came on time that wouldn't happen." Emily commented from her couch,

"Remember that next time, but for now I did save you a plate. Look in the frig." She continued.

"Thanks you Emily." He yelled before warming up his food. He walked into the living room sitting on the floor next to Emily and Sam.

"So, Leah's not here." He said looking around, "Disappointing."

"Shut up, Jared." Seth said throwing an empty plastic bottle at him.

"What, I just mean it would have been nice to see her." Jared tried to sound convincing.

"Right." Quil said under his breath.

"Why didn't she come? I thought you guys had a deal or something." Embry asked.

"She'll be here." Emily said. "We talked yesterday, she said she'll come.". I wanted to know about the deal Embry mentioned. What kind of deal could they have that involves meeting me?

When everyone was done eating Sam suggest we all go to the beach. It was about 6pm so the sun was starting to go down. There were log on the ground around a makeshift firepit.

Then I saw it. My guitar, leaning on one of the logs. I looked over at Seth. He just smiled. I prayed that he hadn't done what I thought he had. That I was a mistake, that it was someone else. No such luck it was mine with my name right on the back. A few people noticed my expression and laugh softly to themselves, I knew if it was anyone but me I'd laugh too. I let everyone else walk ahead but I grabbed Seth's arm to stop him.

"What the hell?" I whispered harshly.

"What, I thought it was a good idea. It'll be a go icebreaker." He said innocently.

"No, no. It's not a good icebreaker, it's…it's me being embarrassed in front of a ridiculously large group of strangers." I told him in I'll be honest a very panicked voice. I couldn't perform for them it was so awkward. Like 'Hi, I just meet you now watch what I can do' Arggg. This was not going to happen.

"Sweets, your amazing in everyway. I just want them to see and playing music is probably the most easy way to notice. Plus you play at home all the time." He said stroking my face.

"That different, they like me." I told him simple.

"Hey, my friends like you," I gave him a look, "Emily likes you and the guys just don't know you yet. No one was rude or anything right. That because they are look past what you are. Now you just have to show them _who you are_. Okay." He kissed my cheek. He was right they hadn't done anything to me, and I hadn't done much more than say hi to anyone. I still wasn't sure that singing was the best plan.

"Hey guys so I brought Amanda's guitar here as a surprise. I just thought it would be fun." Seth announced to the crown that now felt like hundred people.

"Sounds fun, camp fire songs." Quil said mockingly.

"No, Quil it really is kind of cool, ask her to play any song I bet she knows it." Jacob defended me.

"No way, that not true." Jared chimed in.

" It's not, I'm not like a musical encyclopedia." I corrected.

"Pretty close, and Quil only knows like ten songs so I'll still make that bet." Jacob responded.

"Fine do you knowwww," He stretched out the last word while he thought of a song to stump me. "Ummmm, I know that song, crap what it called Savior by Rise Against do that if you know it." Quil challenged and I did know it.

"Okay I will." I walked over to the guitar and started. As I sang the song they looked impressed and got applauses when I was done.

"That was just luck, what about Franz Ferdinand, Ulysses." Jared tested. I did know the song but I didn't want to sing it. I like they song but it would be slightly embarrassment. More than the slight awkwardness from the lyrics I wanted to win this game.

"Fine." I sang the song and closed my eyes when ever I had to sing the lyrics _Lets Get High _which came up a lot. I could see Jared sing along when I looked around.

"Okay that was good but how about…" As Jared thought about what to request Emily interrupted.

"Do you know any Taylor Swift?" She asked while the boys groaned, "You know like her." She told them.

"Yeah I know tons of her song, what do you want to hear?" I asked her.

"Our Song." She said.


	17. Girlfight

Girlfight

After I sang that song there were a ton of request. I knew most of the songs but got stumped twice. Each time I said I didn't know Quil and Jared look really please, like see I told you she wasn't the musical rain man. The first was a request I didn't no was from Embry it was a song called It's Only Wednesday by a group called Crash Kings and the other was from Rachel who want to hear a song Jordan Sparks that I didn't know. Well there was another song that I did know but lied so I wouldn't have to sing it. Then Seth chimed in.

"Hey why don't you play something you wrote." Bastard I thought to myself. I didn't even play those for the Cullen. He was the only one I let hear my songs and that was only once and while.

"No, no I don't thinks so." I would be blushing if I could.

" Well how about you play a song that you want." Emily suggested.

"Okay, that I can do." I thought about what I want to sing, "Okay this is called Boston it by a band called Augustana."

As I started the song I saw a tall, thin figure in the distance. It was Leah. I just sang as she walked slowly up the beach.

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun…_

_Oh Dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,_

_This world you must've crossed…you said…_

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,_

_You said,_

_You don't know me, you don't wear my chains…oh yeah_

_Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across_

_An open field_

_When flowers gaze at you…they're not the only ones who cry_

_When they see you_

_You said…_

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,_

_You said,_

_You don't know me, you don't wear my chains…oh yeah_

_She said I think I'll go to Boston…_

_I think I'll start a new life,_

_I think I'll start over, where no one knows my name,_

_I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather_

_I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain…_

_Oh yeah and I think I'll go to Boston,_

_I think that I'm just tried,_

_I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind…_

_I think I need a sunrise, I'm tried of the sunset,_

_I hear it's nice in the summer, some snow would be nice…oh yeah_

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah…_

_Boston…where no one knows my name…yeah _

_Where no one knows my name…_

_Where no one knows my name…_

_Boston…_

_No one knows my name_

"You think that's funny?" She yelled shaking like she may phase.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"You're pathetic." She responded.

"What?" was all I could think.

"Leah what the hell is wrong with you." Seth stood up and race towards his sister.

"Stay out of this Seth. It's between me and that bloodsucking bitch." Okay that hurt and what the hell was between us.

"That was totally uncalled for." I lamely responded, as clever as I thought I was smack talking was not a strength of mine.

"Oh, I'm sorry stupid pathetic bloodsucking bitch." Okay smack talk was a strength of her. In life I had never been tough. In fact my first fist fight was a vampire when I was attacked in the woods by some newborn. But I was trained, well trained by the Volturi she didn't know who she was messing with.

"You don't know who your messing with." I told her as pointed at her. I thought that it was pretty intimating but Leah didn't look scared.

"Oh, I know who I'm _messing with _a weak ass veggie vamp whore." I was stunned and so was everyone else.

" _Leah_, stop being like this. Why are you doing this?" Seth asked her through his teeth, shaking like he may phase too. Leah just turn and ran into the woods. Seth and Emily when to follow her but I stopped them.

"Please let me go, I want to know what I did." I plead with them.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Seth told me.

"Please." I was almost begging. Me and Leah need to settle this, she was too important to

Seth and it was enough that his mom hated me. He let me go.

"Leah." I called into the forest. It was weird being here it smelled just like where I had fought wolf Paul. "Leah, please I just want to talk."

"Talk, that the last thing I want to do." She came through the trees with a wicked smile.

"Leah, what did I do. I've never even spoken to you." I tried to claim here down.

"You didn't need to _say_ anything that song did enough." She informed me.

"The song. Boston." I was shock how could a song offended her so much I ran through the lyrics in my head and understood.

_Oh Dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed…_

_I think I'll start a new life,_

_I think I'll start over, where no one knows my name…_

_I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain…_

_I think that I'm just tried,_

_I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind_

_I think I need a sunrise, I'm tried of the sunset_

_You don't know me, you don't even care…_

The words must of rang true for Leah, who seemed to be trying to escape her pain and this place.

"Leah, I didn't mean anything by singing that. It's just a song I like, that's all I didn't think. It was stupid." I try to make her understand.

"Right you just sang that when I walked up by accident." She said pointedly.

"Honestly Leah I just sang it cause I like it and it's called Boston. There aren't a lot of songs about town in Massachusetts. I just like to represent were I'm from." As I said it I knew it sound like a lame excuse.

"Sure, that sounds reasonable. Now I going to beat your ass so I can represent were I'm from. "

Then she phased and lunged at me. I knocked her into a tree but then she tried biting my neck. I shoved her hung wolf body into the tree and ran. She caught me and bit my foot but I turned and punched her on the shoulder. I could bring myself to hit her face.

She let go of my foot and I ran again but she came out of nowhere and tackled me from behind. We both when rolling down this big hill and land in a creek. I go ready to fight her again but was taken of guard by what I saw. She was human Leah, laying face down in the creek naked and it sounded like she was crying. If my heart still beat it would have stopped. I felt so bad what if I had hurt her badly.

"Leah." I walked over carefully. Then I hear it clearly she wasn't crying she was laughing. Hysterically. Some how I was more worried.

"Leah." She just laughed louder.

"I…couldn't." She choked between fits of laughter. "I…couldn't even hurt you." She seemed to settle down a bit.

"I'm glad, but are you okay." I asked slowly.

"I'm fine leech but can you get me some thing to wear." I through her my cardigan and felt stupid for not doing it sooner.

"I got some clothes stash in a cave. Go north and follow my scent." I did what she said and found the clothes in no time. When I got back she had stopped laughing until she looked at me. I looked down and saw how my dress was torn up and muddy and I was missing a shoe. I had to laugh too. I through her the sack with her stuff.

"Here." She through me a black tank top to cover myself up because my left strap had rip completely and that side of the dress looked like unhooked pair of over-alls, you could see that whole side of my bra.

"Thanks." I said laughing at how I looked. Leah when behind a tree to change. When she came out she was wearing shorts, flip flops, and my now stretched out cardigan buttoned all the way up. I looked at her and she looked at me and we both laughed so hard and long. Both of us were soak and dirty, her hair was a mess and mine couldn't have been any better. My foot had mostly healed and I sure her shoulder had too. We just laughed.

"Why didn't you punch me in the face? You could have knocked me out." She said as her laughter whined down.

"I couldn't, Seth." I answered, "When you had my back you could have killed me or at least hurt my worse that this." I stuck out my mostly healed leg.

"I couldn't, Seth." She informed me, "I kept thinking he would be so sad, he really love that thing, no offence." I did take offence but it felt better know she didn't mean for me to.

"He really loves you too, Leah. I think you're his best friend." I told her.

"Thanks, lets head back." She said.

When we got close to the bonfire everyone looked worried but when they saw we both had all our limbs they seemed to relax. Well everyone but Seth. He ran up to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he looked me up and down.

"I'm fine." I told him honestly.

"Leah are you okay?" He asked more tense.

"Of course, she can't fight." She answered.

"Well that good cause now I can kill you myself." He told her angry, he look like he may phase. I hated seeing him like that. I put my hand on both sides of his shaking face.

"Seth, don't be mad. I'm fine, she's if. Everything is okay." I told him softy. He calmed down.

"God, look at you guys." He laughed at us as he pulled a big twig from my hair.


End file.
